


The Magicians Daughter

by FreeTraderBeowulf



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: After ever After, Ellie Margos pirate princess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fillory (The Magicians), Future Fic, Hope the badass traveller, Im coping wanna join?, Kid Fic, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Other Worlds, Our heros badass gay children, Quarantine Baby!, Quests, Slow Burn, Time Travelling Lesbians, boat quests, my take on season 6, quests are happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTraderBeowulf/pseuds/FreeTraderBeowulf
Summary: 15 years ago Penny and Julia set off with their daughter Hope to find their missing friends and the new world they created. They finally do, and just a little too late, Julia dead upon arrival. Hope, coming into her own and finally at the end of her lifelong pilgrimage, learns to cope alongside the next generation of magicians. Instead, our new heroes are tempted to a dangerous path, the enemies from our magicians past seeking revenge.
Relationships: Fen/Margo Hanson, Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh, Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker
Kudos: 11





	1. The End

FILLORY AND FURTHER BOOK 8: THE MAGICIANS DAUGHTER

Sometimes a stories ending can leave you convinced everything that came before was just a tragic backstory, and that the true adventure is still to come. Its how endings should be, a little more life than you expected. There is Fillory and there is Further . Our story begins with an ending. The ending of a life.

***

Hope was wrapped in a blanket around her shoulders, a weathered look on her face. She felt like those refugee photos from earth. Earth, which she normally couldn’t stand, now felt like exactly where she wanted to be.

“Penny I can’t believe it’s you. I’d never thought I would see you again you cock.”

Hope shot her a dirty look before returning to her thoughts. Right now she was thinking about earth. Christmases with Uncle Eliot and Charlton, Auntie Kady’s stories about her mom. All of them together on that fucking planet. Better than the Poison World.

Her Dad had started crying. Fuck him, he left her to die. Margo got up from him to look at her, but Hope started coldly and let her return to her Dad. She seemed to be waiting for someone as well, the door swinging open fluidly a minute or so later. The woman had straight silver hair, and a pair of glasses that looked far worse for wear. Hope could see her squint, though it might have just been in disbelief. 

“You're my Auntie Alice. My mom told me about you.”

She looked back at Hope now, tears welling in her eyes.

“Hope Quentin Wicker-Adiyodi,” Hope said, extending her hand. “I’m aware it's a mouthful.”

“Holy shit” She said, her eyes darted between both of them before settling on her.

“So this is Fillory then.”

“Hm uh, yeah it’s..”

“You seem exactly like my Mom said. Though I should probably tell you she didn’t like you that much.”

“Hope!” Her father interjected from across the room. Alice took the opportunity to run over and hug him.

“You finally found us.” She said softly.

“Not 5 minutes too late.” Hope added under her breath.

“Hope please..”

“No! I think we should tell them, care to know what happened to my mom? _Julia_. We got stuck in a posion world after looking for you dickwads, my entire fucking life! All she did was touch a flower and two days later she's dead, and so was my baby brother!”

“Your what.” Her dad said wide eyed.

Hope had had enough, and with a flashy spell threw the door off its hinges. The adults recoiled away, but didn’t seem all that shocked. They reeked of destruction themselves, the three of them. _Their_ world always found a way to crumble, and took her along for the ride.

When she ran out the door hope saw they were on a rocky cliff, wide oceans. Typical of the more primitive planets she’d been on. The kind that wouldn't be able to support humans without help, which is why she turned around to an inevitable enchanted forest. She ran into it haphazardly, branches scraping at her face and arms. When she ran into a tree suitable she climbed until she could see the ocean. It was then without taking time to catch her breath, Hope finally cried.


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults are frustrated, Hope is angry, and makes a friend.

“We should go after her.” Margo said.

“No..she's right. Julias dead. Christ I think she may have even been pregnant. Jesus 5 fucking minutes we could have been here.” Penny said, getting up off his seat. Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

“You guys really spent 15 years trying to find us.”

“We left after you guys disappeared, so she could grow up here. We didn’t think it would take this long.”

“Of course not, but Hope's safe now Penny.”

“Thing is that never even crossed our minds. We were always so careful with her, she wasn’t going to have to deal with any of the shit we did.”

“Yet you elected for random world hopping?” Alice said apprehensively.

“Look I get it wasn’t a perfect strategy, but she was supposed to grow up here. You’ll get it when you have them.”

“Ahem,” Margo said, “There might be some kids for you to meet.”

***

As much as Hope would have liked to stay in that tree forever, it was getting dark, and the rules were like a spare appendage to her. Mom had always been rather blunt about them, breaking them now just didn’t feel right. As she got in she escaped the heavier parts of the rain, now screaming against the windows.

“Hope.. you're back.” Her Dad said as she sulked through the door. Reflexively he did a quick spell to dry her off.

“It’s dark, I can’t be outside anymore.”

“That’s not.. yeah you should, stay. Auntie Margos making supper. I want you to join.”

“Do I have a choice?”

_Penny_ took a deep breath and pinched his nose between his eyes, “Look HQ… This place is what your Mom wanted. And we weren’t going to tell you, but when you turned 16 I was going to take us back to earth. But this, this is our home. You can finally have a home, a place that's safe. Now please, these people knew Mom. I want you to know them too. We’re all grieving her okay?”

Hope kicked at something on the floor, took a moment to listen to the rustling from the kitchen. He was right as much as she hated to admit it, these people did know her Mom.

Margo's voice came from across the room, “Hope, will you be joining us?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Great, just try not to ruin the tablecloth since it seems you stumbled out of a bush, and not the kind mama appreciates.”

“Margo manners.” Penny said, rolling his eyes. Penny now.

“Oh when did you become no fun. Was it when you grew the beard?”

“Julia liked it!”

“As I remember Julia had a habit of lying.”

“Don’t say that about my Mom!”

“Don’t worry love, you just don’t know me well as your Dad. But if you think I’m a bitch wait til you meet Elliott.”

“I already know Uncle Eliot.”

Margo set a plate down rather roughly, a quizzical look on her face. “Elliott, Ellie, she's actually my daughter. I was actually a couple months pregnant when you were born but, now, she can meet him too. Once your Dad is sure of how to get to earth and back.”

“You want to go back to  _ earth?”  _ Hope said in disgust.

“What, not a fan?”

“That planet's gross.” Hope said crossing her arms, “And more fucking rules than anyplace else I’ve been.”

“Like what?” A new voice chimed in, popping her head out from the kitchen door. Her hair was soft and fluffy, up in a practical ponytail that seemed battered by the day's use. Her top was flowy and white, a roped brocade holding it up around her neck.

“Ellie, meet Hope. Try not to do to her what you did to the last one.”

“What did I do to the last one?” Ellie said wide eyed, feigning innocence. 

As Margo gave her a dirty look, Ellie smirked at her. Penny seemed to be at a loss.

Hope sent to sit at the table, Ellie quickly picking the seat next to hers, getting uncomfortably close. 

A man came out with the food, she had heard him humming in the kitchen earlier, a David Bowie song. She assumed it was Josh, and by extension Ellie's Dad. Neither of her parents had particularly liked him either, or just never hated him. 

“Welcome weary travellers, a feast!”

“I must say I have missed your cooking Josh. We’ve had a lot of, exotic options on our travels.”

“You know I’m going to ask you for the recipe later, but please everyone eat!”Josh then sat across from her, leaned over the table, “I didn’t want to overwhelm you, so I kicked out the rest of your aunts and cousins. You can't meet them when you're ready.”

The group started eating and smiling, her Dad looking up in almost disbelief and smiling at the people across from him. Margo asked her a question, and Penny answered for her. Hope mixed her spoon around in her soup haphazardly, waiting for the steam to come off it. Josh said something about more kids, Ellie said something about earth, all of it came off so strangely, and Hope had never seen her Dad at ease like this. 

Margo got up from the table and started clicking her glass.

“I think I speak for everyone when I see this is a long time coming. Was starting to think you’d given up on us Pen,” she laughed. “But all of it is over now. Now Our lives are finally starting. To Penny, and to Julia. She gave everything so we could be a family again.”

As the table raised their glasses, Hope made them all explode.

“Okay Pen you were right, she takes after her father.”

She sat for a second with a quivering lip, got up quickly and silently. “What is this? What are you all doing? My Moms dead and you acting like nothings wrong. Going on about your family? I waited my whole life to meet you and you know what? Fuck you.”

Hope started to walk away before Margo grabbed the back of your arm.

“Not yet a young lady, though that was a nice trick. I still have to tell you about the time your Mom built a time machine to help us rob a bank.”

“Oo thats a good one.”

“Shut up Ellie. Now H, care to listen?”

“Why would I listen to you?”

“Life's deep dicking ya hon, try to lay back and enjoy it.”

“Margo that's my daughter!”

“Where do you think Ellie gets it from? Now come on love let's pour you a drink.”

“How's that going to help anything!”

“It wont!” Margo finally yelled out of frustration. “Truth is we didn’t deserve to have either of your parents come save us, much less die trying. But I’ve also seen my best friends die and my daughter hasn’t even met the man she's named after. I’ve seen your father die! I nearly died when I was pregnant with Ellie and I have never forgiven myself.”

“Margs I can handle this she's my kid..”

“No Pen you can’t, cause I haven’t forgiven you for what happened to Julia so I hardly accept her too. The truth is I don’t know how to make anything better better than anyone else, but I’ll be damned if you don’t know your mother like I did, or how Quentin did.”

The first crack of lightning came from the storm outside as Hope clenched her fists. She responded coldly.

“Without Quentin my Mom would have never heard about Fillory, and I doubt this fucking planet would even exist. So don't bring him up.”

The adults had a defeated look on their face, Margo returning to her seat like a shell. It was Ellie who stood up smirking.

“Think it’s time we went to my room, I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Begrudgingly Hope rolled her eyes, and took Ellie’s outstretched hand. She was still seething as they ran up the stairs in the house, thunder and lightning cracking around them. She was thrown onto Ellie's Bed, which was a crumpled mess of mix-matched fabrics and pillows, and sat herself up against the seawood headboard.

“Now Hope, I have so much to ask you.”

“Like what?’’ Hope said already regretting her decision to go with her.

“Like what we're gonna do about you being on this planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi felt I needed to establish some more of Hopes chacter before diving into Ellie and later Fen and Alices kids but dont worry it'll happen. Please comment where you think this should go and what you think of my interpretation of Hope so far!


	3. The Golden Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie introduces a plot device.

“Now Hope, I have so much to ask you.”

“Like what?’’ Hope said already regretting her decision to go with her.

“Like what we're gonna do about you being on this planet.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Hope said settling into the bed, the rooms uncomfortable Aurora sneaking up her ankles.

Ellie got up and twirled in her flowy clothes. “I am leaving this place!”

“What do you mean leaving?” Hope said rolling her eyes, the thunder continuing to crack outside their window.

“You, you and me, are going to leave them behind.”

“You mean our parents?”

“Who else could I mean?” 

“Okay slow down.” Hope said, rubbing her temples, “You're aware of how crazy you sound, I’ve never even met you.”

“Please like anyones ever met you little miss ice queen.”

“I’m sorry?” Hope said offended.

“Don’t you love when something is both a reaction and example? Now you and I are going to blow off this castle, cause we have much better places to be.”

“God you can’t be this stereotypical.”

“How’d ya mean?”

“An unsatisfied princess yearning for a place to call her own. Adventure waits only for her!”

“Fuck off Hope. And not like I’ve ever seen a Disney movie but I get the gist. And I’m not even supposed to be a fucking princess.”

“And how is that.”

“I just.. I never chose to be born here, on a planet no one even explored. I don’t know what I’m even supposed to be but I’m sick of doing it like this. If I’m gonna be a fucking princess and deserve it, I need to be respected.”

“Respected how?”

“With this,” Ellie said, reaching deftly under her mattress, wiggling out a golden compass. Hope could feel the energy coming off it, it explained the weird energy of the room.

“Ellie what the fuck is that! You bring it any closer and I’ll puke.”

Ellie looked down quizzically. “It does?” She said, shoving it in Hope's direction.

“Stop!” She said pushing it back. “It's making my internal compass go berzerk.”

“Okay just-”

“No.” Hope said pushing herself off the bed. “I should have known you were gonna be some entitled brat. I’m leaving.”

“But I need to tell you where I found it. Whos it wa-”

“No, go to sleep Ellie.” Hope said walking out the door, slamming it shut. Robotically she entered the room Penny was staying in, slumping up against it for awhile before finding the courage to let herself in. She cracked open the door, the streak of high hitting his face. Bleary eyed her and invited her in. Hope grabbed a blanket off the chair and sat upright in the bed with him.

“Ellie proved a little much.”

“A little more than that.” Hope scoffed, her Dad chuckled softly.

“I’m not surprised with her parents, maybe Ben is a little more laid back.”

“Ben?”

“He’s Fen’s son apparently. Christ I never would have pegged her to have kids again. Not after Day at least.”

“Her Baby really died?”

“Yeah. She did.” He said. There was a beat of silence.

“I’m sorry for what I said about my brother.” Hope said softly.

“I’m sorry too. God Julia and I talked so much about this day. We were gonna start your life here.”

Hope couldn’t explain why she was suddenly very angry at him. “Maybe you were waiting for your life to start, but mine already has. Long before we got here. It ended when we got here.”

Penny let out a long sigh, pulling her in and kissing her on the forehead. He rolled over, and Hope sat in silence until she heard him snoring softly. She settled herself under the covers, clutching her stomach as it still felt sick from being anywhere near Ellies Do-Hickey. As lightning struck and the rain poured against the windows Hope did a quick spell, a small flash. First flash her Mom called it, something from the safehouses. 

She considered how easy it would be to blip back to Auntie Kady’s safehouse in New York, for forever maybe. Undoubtedly she would take Julia’s side, and she was always one to overreact anyways. Earth wasn’t ideal, but neither was here, and her Dad would be safe. 

As her eyelids grew heavy and she began to fall asleep it was made clear it was never something she could actually go through with. She would have to stay here til the day she died. Learn to live with Ellie’s antics, the never ending ocean. Guess her life started tommrow.


	4. A Cheese Danish and an Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is introduced to some more magical children.

Hope was woken up that morning –rather rudely she might add– by a rooster crowing. Christ she thought that shit only happened in Earth movies.

While Penny was still sleeping she stumbled towards a window and cracked open the curtains. She looked down below and saw a boy that looked her age chopping logs. Shirtless mind you, which caught Hopes attention a little more. She peeked a little further out the window before he caught her leering.

“Hope?”

“Yeah just..” She said, raising her finger to her lips. She closed the window so as to not wake her dad then traveled down to meet him. Or, well, traveled on top of him. She blamed the lack of aim on Ellie's antics from the night before, nothing personal.

“Sorry about that.” Hope said pushing herself off of him. “I didn’t want to wake my Dad up.”

“No worries.” The boy said laughing, tousling his hair in a way one could only consider to be cruel and grabbing a shirt from the floor. What a pity. “I can get overbearing parents.”

“Okay, well who are your parents then? Someone I would know?”

“Ben.” He said stretching out his hand. “My moms Fen. Your Penny and Julia's daughter. It's an honor.” He said before giving her an honest to goodness kiss on the hand.

“I wouldn’t call it an honor, I was always just kinda along for the ride.”

“We'll be so was I, and so was Ellie. Eliot’s kids if he had any.”

“No Eliot doesn't, or well, he did. He says his son died before any of us were born though.”

Ben looked puzzled, “He had a kid before us? Did he mean my sister?”

“No, he said it was definitely a son. I know because he talked about your sister too, I just assumed he and your mom had another baby that didn’t make it.”

Ben shook his head, “Not that I ever knew of, though she barely mentions Day now once my sister was born.”

“You have a sister?”

“She’s 9, and Ellies half sister..” He said trailing off.

“Jesus fuck what was with our parents and polyarmory.” Hope added under her breath, and Ben nodded along with her.

“Wanna come with me to get some breakfast?” Ben asked.

“Sure.” Hope said as he grabbed her hand and took her to follow.

They walked along the coastline looking out to the seemingly never ending ocean. It looked rocky and hostile, and the two suns glared menacingly off of it. Hope shifted her attention to the trees as they peeled away from it, coming into a village. The houses were wooden like Margos, clearly constructed and weathered by magic. She’d never seen a place quite like it, but she’d also never seen a planet this young.

“Maggie’s got the best Danishes.” he said.

“Aren’t those the cheese things?”

“Yeah, I was told it’s an earth thing,” he laughed. “That’s why I took you here.”

“Jesus everyone just assumes I’m from Earth around here.” Hope said easily, “I actually only go a couple times a year, or occasionally for a second if my mom runs out of cigarettes.”

“I’m sorry about that..”

“No.” Hope said quickly, “I’d actually forgotten until you mentioned it.”

“I’m sorry, I know it sucks. Still want that Danish?”

“Yeah actually.” Hope said with a cool exhaliation. It was almost invigorating how little he seemed to care. He was Fen’s son but he still seemed so detached. They came up to the stall and a pretty blonde girl with wild curls spun around, a swirl tattoo on her cheek that seemed to have some kind of cultural significance. She looked at Hope quizzically before leaning over and saying something to Ben in a language Hope didn’t recognize, though she picked up an english root here or there. Ben looked back and Hope and seemed to catch on to her confusion.

“Maggie, this is my cousin, Hope.”

Yeah, cousin. Neutral, inoffensive. An  _ epic _ cockblock for someone he wasn’t even related to.

“Hi!” She said cheerily. “Are you from the other side of the island?”

“Uh…”

“She’s traveled a long way for a visit.” Ben interjected, “Was hoping we could get some of your famous Danishes?”

The girl gave a quick smile and disappeared behind the shack. Hope leaned in and whispered, “So she your girlfriend?”

Ben turned beet red, “No, why would you?”

“Chill lover boy. Jesus no matter how many planets you live on they’re all the same aren't they?”

“Who?”

“Boys.” Hope mouthed, clutching her bottom lip in her teeth as Maggie came back out with the treats. It pulled her back into reality enough to feel weird about the flirting, and shook her head as she took the food.

The two said something else in the other language, and shared a quick laugh before Ben took Hope’s hand once more to lead them away. She could have sworn she felt Maggie’s eyes burning a hole in the back of her skull, and that her presence here would likely be front page news by morning, but Hope decided not to trouble herself with it for now.

“So,” Hope said, munching on the Danish as they walked back towards the view of the castle, “If little miss over there isn't your girlfriend who is?”

“Well, actually…”

“Babe!” A sudden voice came in from behind them, one all too familiar.

“Hey Baby.” Ben said, taking his hand from Hopes to wrap his arm around Ellie.

“Hey Hope.” Ellie said snarkily, leaning up her chin to get a kiss from Ben. “I hope he did a good job of showing you around, always did have a habit of wandering off.”

Hope responded with a weary smile, but couldn’t help but think, you’ve got to be  _ fucking  _ kidding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha a love triangle cause why tf not? Also sorry if the flirting bit was weird actually writing about the prospect of finding men attractive was so impossibly funny to me I kept laughing, but Hopes also 15-16 in this so she would be terrible at flirting to lol. Please comment ideas or comments on this!


	5. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding lol

All of the kids were now sitting in the castle, Ellie and Hope on opposite sides of the room for the sake of the crystal.

Josh came in with a plate of snacks, and while Hope wasn’t a picky eater, she wasn’t about to eat any of that. He started making a plate for her anyway.

“Oh, you don’t need to, I already ate.” Hope said.

“No I insist..”

“Dad.” Ellie said feigning sweetness, “I think she can handle herself. Can’t you Hope?”

“Christ you too are carbon copies of your mothers.” Josh said with uneasy laughter before clearly leaving to fetch someone better qualified.

“So, y'all too are dating?” Hope drawled..

“Yup!” Ellie said enthusiastically, “Coming on 4 months!

“Don’t y'all have a half sister though, and are like..cousins?”

“Not by blood..” Ben started before Ellie cut him off again. He breifly explained that Josh was his half sisters Dad by Fen, Ellie was by Josh and Margo, and no one actually has much of a fucking clue who Ben’s Dad was. Good to know her parents weren't the only ones with sketchy sexual histories.

“My Mom became king by letting a 15 year old fuck a bear in a mutated love is love agenda. Our parents had been in arranged marriages anyways, so they didn’t really care.”

“Didn’t your Mom marry a 14 year old and had a toad bite him on the dick?”

“Jesus this is a lot easier when someone hasn’t heard all the stories.” Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

Hope chuckled a little at that, and Ellie did too. Ben let out a sigh of relief. 

“Seriously how did our parents get away with exploding the moon on cocaine when I can’t even leave the house after dark?” Hope said.

“You're speaking to two actual werewolves so trust me we understand.” Ben said, rolling his eyes. Hope cocked her head and he shrugged, “Werewolf parents.”

“Or how Alice tries to give  _ me _ boy advice when she fucked someone so clingy he cheated on her and still brought her back from being a niffin?”

“At least you're not named after him.” Hope said rolling her eyes, and Ellie laughed. “Christ my parents really put Hope Quentin Wicker-Adiyodi on me.” Hope said, laughing along with Ellie. “Who does that?”

“You're saying this to a girl named  _ Elliott.  _ I get he was her best friend but he was an alcoholic pansy.” Ellie said hushed and laughing.

“Man our parents suck.” Ben said decidedly with a goofy grin, his humor rearing its head as he became more comfortable. Maybe they did get off on the wrong foot.

“I’ll be damned if we don’t cheers to that shit.” Hope added, and the trio raised their glasses. Admittedly they were full of water, another symptom of their overprotective parents, but they felt it served the point well enough.

The three shared more stories over the hour, filling in the gaps of stories their parents had never filled them in on, and making up bits and pieces when they found a hole.

_ “What if Jane Chatwin fucked Ember?” _

_ “I’m sorry the fuck?” _

_ “It would explain a lot!” _

It felt weirdly like a book club, except no one had actually read the whole book. It was actually entertaining to have someone agree with her for once, because the Magicians in her parent’s stories rarely seemed heroes at times, or at the bare minimum even likeable. Also the inevitable irony that,

“Fen won’t even let me go fucking cliff diving with the boys! She has wooden fucking toes!”

“Alright.” Ellie said confidently, “We need a game plan.”

“What for?” Ben said with a sigh, wishing to return to the previous breezy conversation.

“We’re all in agreement, what do we do about it?”

“Mock them some more and steal their wine?” Hope said lying back into the couch, Ellies more migrane inducing qualities nibbling away at her already.

“Or we could do something they would kill us for.”

“And whats that?” Hope said, already dreading an answer about the compass.

“We go cliff diving.”

“Now that!” Ben said sitting up, “Sounds like an excellent fucking idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me lmao, enemies to friends to lovers slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night, cause I just want another little adventure before this fandom totally dies and I have to grow up. Please comment I crave validation and have no sense if this is a good idea. Margos hot princess pirate daughter comes next chapter. Expect cursed child vibes without the queerbait.


End file.
